


Bowser's Furiously Raging Libido (Bowser's Fury)

by MyHeroZero



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Ejaculate, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Macro/Micro, Male Homosexuality, Post-Super Paper Mario, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroZero/pseuds/MyHeroZero
Summary: Sorry for this beginning being so brief, but I'm rushing to put this up because so far I -think- it's the very first "Bowser's Fury" fan work online? I'm hoping that it might even make you laugh a bit... and never look at the game the same way again.
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario
Kudos: 10





	Bowser's Furiously Raging Libido (Bowser's Fury)

When Mario was strolling along that morning, the last thing he expected to encounter was a huge black gooey mass in the middle of the path.

It smelled faintly familiar. But he couldn't place the scent.

Approaching it unfortunately resulted in his getting sucked into it and down, down, down...

  
When he came to, he found himself in the middle of a giant indentation on an unknown island landscape in which it was raining profusely.

Then he gasped.

The indentation he was standing in was a giantreptilian footprint.

Unnerved, Mario began to run through the rain, soon finding what appeared to be a wrecked ship. Puzzled, he began to make his way across its deck...

... when SUDDENLY!

** A HUGE FAMILIAR SHAPE WAS SEEN IN THE NOT TOO FAR OFF DISTANCE! **

Mario stared in horror.

It was Bowser!

Only Bowser was... _GIGANTIC!_

His powerful muscular body bore the appearance of charcoal and his hair and eyebrows appeared to be flaming.

And GOD was he hot. Both literally AND figuratively.

Mario managed to exclaim, "What the--?!!" before a bunch of red hot giant items began showering down all around him!

"BOWSER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The voice that responded was huge, deep, and booming.

**"MARIO!!!"** boomed the gigantic flaming koopa. **"I'M SO _HOT!!!_ I'M BURNING UP!!! I NEED YOU TO SATISFY ME!!!"**

Mario stopped dead in his tracks, "HUH? What are you talking about?"

 **"I WANT YOU!!!!"** Bowser boomed. **"CAN'T YOU SEE HOW HOT I AM FOR YOU??? MY LUST IS SO MASCULINE THAT ONLY ANOTHER MASCULINE MAN CAN SATISFY IT!!!"**

Mario then saw what appeared to be several large luiquidish gobs of fire falling to the ground all around him as he noticed more of the black spiked goo all about in the distance...

"Wait a minute!! Is all that---"

**"MY _CREAM!!!"_** Bowser finished. **"RAINING LIKE HOT LAVA FROM THE SKY!!! THE SPIKED BACK LIQUID SURROUNDING US!!! IT IS ALL MY EJACULATION!!! I'M CREAMING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU, MARIO!!!"**

Mario then noticed that Bowser's enormous dong was glowing bright orange at its tip, burning up with lust and desire.

"Bowser!" Mario yelled as he took refuge behind a nearby lighthouse. "Try to control yourself!!! You're making a horrible mess, and it smells like sex everywhere!!!"

**_"FUCK ME, MARIO!!!!!"_** Bowser boomed as his mouth suddenly spewed hot fire in a steady stream everywhere. Fortunately, Mario was shielded by the darkened lighthouse.

"Bowser, stop that! You're being ridiculous! You're so hot and bothered that you're spitting fire all over the place!!! And your creaming all over EVERYTHING!!! You know perfect well I'm straight! And how the hell am I supposed to satisfy you anyway with you that size???"

**_"FUCK ME, MARIO!!!!!"_** Bowser bellowed desperately as more fire showed forth from his giant maw and more cream fell everywhere, burning everything in sight and adding to the surrounding black mass all over the water erect with hot turned on replicas of the koopa's mighty shell spikes, giant burning symbols of his erect desire!

To be continued!


End file.
